Kamen Rider Zero-One: Shattered Realities
Warning: Contains gun violence, blood and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is Advised! Kamen Rider Zero-One: Shattered Realities 'is the recent series in the Kamen Rider RWBY franchise. It aired on November 3rd, 2019. Plot As part of an agreement from Jun Fukuoze, Aruto Hiden and Izu travelled to Atlas, unaware that the continent is preparing for war against Salem. Aruto decides to stay with General James Ironwood for the time being until his business is over. Having notified of the threat in Atlas, Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba were tasked to keep an eye on the heroes and Aruto for the time being until they find something suspicious about them. At the same time. Tsukasa Kadoya, having survived the events of the Argus incident, discovers that their presence has altered the events of the RWBY timeline. Wanting to find answers, Tsukasa travels to Atlas, the last stop on his Journey, where he finds out that certain parts of the Sister universe have been merged with Mantle. Realizing that their appearances caused this to happen, Tsukasa works together with the Owner of the Den Liner to fix what they have caused. Meanwhile. Having fixed time and reset the events for him to have a new life, Sougo Tokiwa suddenly gains the powers of Zi-O again from Black Woz, who informs him of the presence of a new Time Jacker, who has merged the sister universe (Pretty Cure) along with other worlds, including theirs. Why did Black Woz give Sougo the Zi-O ridewatch again? And what is the motive of a brand new Time Jacker, who vows to destroy the world of Zero-One, or so she claims? With their worlds merging, Aruto Hiden and Sougo Tokiwa must find a way to stop the merging of the worlds and provide a new future. But the question is: Who really is the big threat? All of the questions will be answered as Aruto and Sougo discover a shocking truth.... Continuation * ''Kamen Rider Zero-One: Because Fuwa's stance on HumaGears has softened, it's most likely to take place in between Episode 9 and Episode 17 since Yua Yaiba's part of ZAIA despite Gai Amatsu not appearing until the last few episodes. This is also set sometime during the events of Reiwa The First Generation due to Finis' appearance. * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Takes place after the series but before Geiz, Majesty * Pretty Cure: Takes place after all of the series, with the exception of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure, which is set right before that show's final episodes. As for Nodoka Hanadera's appearance, it takes place sometime after the first episode of Healin Good Pretty Cure. * RWBY: During Volume 7. Characters (TO BE ADDED) Episodes Cast ''Zero-One Cast'' * Aruto Hiden (飛電或人 Hiden Aruto, Voice): Fumiya Takahashi. English Voice: Ron Killings (R-Truth) * Isamu Fuwa (不破 諫 Fuwa Isamu): Ryutaro Okada. English Voice: Chris Hackney * Izu (イズ): Noa Tsurushima. English Voice: Carmella * Yua Yaiba (刃 唯阿 Yaiba Yua): Hiroe Igeta. English Voice: Heather Hogan-Watson * Jin (迅): Daisuke Nakagawa. English Voice: Kestin Howard * Horobi (滅): Shuya Sunagawa. English Voice: Corey Burton * Gai Amatsu (天津垓 Amatsu Gai): Nachi Sakuragi. English Voice: Matt Stone * Jun Fukuzoe (福添 准 Fukuzoe Jun): Kazuya Kojima. English Voice: Patrick Seitz * Shester (シェスタ Shesuta): Asumi Narita. English Voice: Veronica Taylor * Sanzo Yamashita (山下三造 Yamashita Sanzō): Arata Saeki. English Voice: Bryce Papenbrook * Zat (ザット Zatto, Voice): Noriko Hidaka. English Voice: Kate Higgins * Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser, MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser: Maynard Plant (メイナード・プラント Meinādo Puranto), Blaise Plant ''Zi-O Cast'' * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno. English Voice: Jason Weight * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida. English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ): Shieri Ohata. English Voice: Bridgette Renshaw * Black Woz (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe. English Voice: Trey Parker * Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Ohma Zi-O Voices: Rikiya Koyama (小山 力也 Koyama Rikiya) * Ziku-Driver Voice: Yohei Onishi (大西 洋平 Ōnishi Yōhei) * BeyonDriver Voice: AFRO (アフロ Afuro) ''Heisei Riders'' * Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa): Masahiro Inoue. English Voice: Kyle Hebert * Sento Kiryu (桐生 戦兎 Kiryū Sento): Atsuhiro Inukai. English Voice: BasicallyIDOWRK * Ryutaros (リュウタロス Ryūtarosu): Kenichi Suzumura. English Voice: Tom Kenny * Owner (オーナー Ōnā): Kenjirō Ishimaru. English Voice: Josh Grelle * Sou Yaguruma (矢車 想 Yaguruma Sō): Hidenori Tokuyama. English Voice: Dan Woren * Masamune Dan (檀 正宗 Dan Masamune): Hiroyuki Takami. English Voice: Kyle McCarney * Kaito Kumon (駆紋 戒斗 Kumon Kaito), Kamen Rider Skyrider: Yutaka Kobayashi. English Voice: Ryan Haywood * Zack (ザック Zakku) Gaku Matsuda. English Voice: Roger Craig Smith * Akira Date (伊達 明 Date Akira): Hiroaki Iwanaga. English Voice: Tom Kenny * Ryusei Sakuta (朔田 流星 Sakuta Ryūsei): Ryo Yoshizawa. English Voice: Todd Haberkorn * Sakuya Tachibana (橘 朔也 Tachibana Sakuya), Shin Kazamatsuri (風祭 真 Kazamatsuri Shin, Voice): Kousei (Hironari) Amano. English Voice: Michael Forest * Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人 Kusaka Masato): Kohei Murakami. English Voice: * Tomizo Todayama (轟鬼（トドロキ） Todoroki): Shingo Kawaguchi. English Voice: Jason Rose * Jiro (次狼 Jirō), Masaru Aso (麻生 勝 Asō Masaru): Kenji Matsuda. English Voice: Douglas Rye * Katsumi Daido (大道 克己 Daidō Katsumi): Mitsuru Matsuoka. English Voice: Drew Nelson * Kosuke Nitoh (仁藤 攻介 Nitō Kōsuke): Tasuku Nagase. English Voice: Yuri Lowenthal * Touka Akatsuki (朱月 藤果 Akatsuki Tōka): Sayuri Iwata. English Voice: Caitlin Glass * Go Shijima (詩島 剛 Shijima Gō): Yu Inaba. English Voice: Xavier Woods * Asuna Karino (仮野 明日那 Karino Asuna): Ruka Matsuda. English Voice: Kate Higgins * Jin Takayama (鷹山 仁 Takayama Jin): Masashi Taniguchi. English Voice: Patrick Seitz '''Heisei Rider Voices * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Nobunaga Shimazaki. English Voice: Miles Luna * Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダーアギト Kamen Raidā Agito, Voice): Toshiki Kashu. English Voice: Dan Castellaneta * Kamen Rider Ryuki (仮面ライダー龍騎 Kamen Raidā Ryūki, Voice): Takamasa Suga. English Voice: Sam Riegel * Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ Kamen Raidā Faizu, Voice): Kento Handa. English Voice: Keith Silverstein * Kamen Rider Blade (仮面ライダーブレイド Kamen Raidā Bureido, Voice): Takayuki Tsubaki. English Voice: Grant George * Kamen Rider Hibiki (仮面ライダー響鬼 Kamen Raidā Hibiki, Voice): Keiichiro Yamamoto. English Voice: Kirk Thornton * Kamen Rider Kabuto (仮面ライダーカブト Kamen Raidā Kabuto, Voice): Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Dave Wittenburg. * Momotaros (モモタロス Momotarosu, Voice): Toshihiko Seki. English Voice: Jason Douglas * Urataros (ウラタロス Uratarosu, Voice): Kōji Yusa. English Voice: Bryce Papenbrook * Kintaros (キンタロス Kintarosu, Voice): Masaki Terasoma. English Voice: Dan Woren * Kamen Rider Kiva (仮面ライダーキバ Kamen Raidā Kiba, Voice): Akira Ishida. English Voice: Sonny Strait * Kamen Rider Double (仮面ライダーダブル Kamen Raidā Daburu, Voice): Renn Kiriyama, Masaki Suda. English Voice: Carter Hayden (Shotaro) and Scott McCord (Phillip) * Kamen Rider OOO (仮面ライダーオーズ Kamen Raidā Ōzu, Voice): Shu Watanabe. English Voice: Bill Fagerbakke * Kamen Rider Fourze (仮面ライダーフォーゼ Kamen Raidā Fōze, Voice): Sota Fukushi. English Voice: Travis Willingham * Kamen Rider Wizard (仮面ライダーウィザード Kamen Raidā Wizādo, Voice): Shunya Shiraishi. English Voice: Crispin Freeman * Kamen Rider Gaim (仮面ライダー鎧武 ガイム Kamen Raidā Gaimu, Voice): Gaku Sano. English voice: Skip Stellrecht * Kamen Rider Drive (仮面ライダードライブ Kamen Raidā Doraibu, Voice): Ryoma Takeuchi. English Voice: Sean Chiplock * Kamen Rider Brain (仮面ライダーブレン Kamen Raidā Buren, Voice): Shota Matsushima. English Voice: Quinton Flynn * Kamen Rider Ghost (仮面ライダーゴースト Kamen Raidā Gōsuto, Voice): Shun Nishime. English Voice: Ben Diskin * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (仮面ライダーエグゼイド Kamen Raidā Eguzeido, Voice): Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond Showa Riders * Kohtaro Minami (南　光太郎 Minami Kōtarō): Tetsuo Kurata. English Voice: Jamieson Price * Takeshi Hongo (本郷 猛 Hongō Takeshi): Hiroshi Fujioka. English Voice: Frank Welker * Hayato Ichimonji (一文字 隼人 Ichimonji Hayato): Takeshi Sasaki. English Voice: Steve Kramer * Shiro Kazami (風見 志郎 Kazami Shirō): Hiroshi Miyauchi. English Voice: Jim Cummings * Ryo Murasame (村雨 良 Murasame Ryō): Shun Sugata. English Voice: ? Supporting Characters * Tomoko Nozama (野座間 友子 Nozama Tomoko): Shiho. English Voice: Tara Strong * Mana Kazaya (風谷 真魚 Kazaya Mana): Rina Akiyama. English Voice: Yearldy Smith RWBY Characters * James Ironwood: Masaki Terasoma (Japanese), Jason Rose (English) * Ruby Rose: Saori Hayami (Japanese) * Weiss Schnee: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese) * Blake Belladonna: Yu Shimamura (Japanese) * Yang Xiao Long: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) * Jaune Arc: Hiro Shimono (Japanese) * Lie Ren; Souma Saito (Japanese) * Nora Valkryie: Aya Suzaki (Japanese) * Qrow Branwen: Hiroaki Hirata (Japanese) * Penny Polendina: Megumi Han (Japanese) * Robyn Hill: Arisa Komiya (Japanese) * Clover Ebi: Shinichiro Miki (Japanese) * Elm Ederne: Sora Amamiya (Japanese) * Pietro Polendina: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Guests * Finis (フィニス Fīnisu) : Rina Ikoma. English Voice: Allegra Clark Pretty Cure Heroes * Setsuna Higashi: Yuka Komatsu, English Voice: ? * Nodoka Hanadera: Aoi Yuuki, English Voice: ? * Hikaru Hoshina: Eimi Naruse, English Voice: ? * Hana Nono: Rie Hikisaka, English Voice: ? * Ichika Usami: Karen Miyama, English Voice: ? Reception Shattered Reality was well received by fans and critics with praise directed at the writing, character development of Izu and the voice acting, especially Aruto. However, it was criticized for the sudden change in Team RWBY's behavior, Clover's death and the bittersweet ending. Penny becoming the Winter Maiden was also a subject of criticism, the main being a huge out of nowhere moment. The RedemptionSmiling Cure Passion and the EnduranceHealing Cure Grace Progrise keys have been universally praised for being unique and the first attempt at a different TOEI franchise's legend items. Trivia * Shattered Realities is the first series to air in the same year as it's previous season. It was also planned to be in January 2020, but was moved forward in order to make way for RWBY Volume 7. * This is the final appearance of Masahiro Inoue as Tsukasa Kadoya to date for a while. * Most of the voice cast from Road of Unexplained Truths won't be reprising their roles. For example: Sougo is now voiced by none other than Jason Weight, the main writer of Red vs. Blue Singularity. * Cure Whip's appearance in this one is a major reference to her voice actress appearing in Zero-One. * It was originally called Vindication of Authority and The Death of Tsukasa Kadoya during the planning stages, the latter especially since Tsukasa's actor, Masahiro Inoue, revealed that he won't be reprising his role as Tsukasa for a while. However, it was changed to Shattered Realities due to the three franchises. It may be considered as the final chapter of the civil war between the Kamen Riders and Team RWBY. * The first promotional poster has shades of the first poster for Heisei Generations FOREVER except that it's Aruto, Ironwood and Setsuna representing the three franchises (Kamen Rider, RWBY and Pretty Cure). The second and current promotional poster is a mix of RWBY Volume 7, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer and White Lie with Aruto at the centre and various character scattered around, including Ichigo, Kuuga, Zi-O, Decade, and others, indicating that the realities of the three worlds are shattered. * This is considered as the adaption to Reiwa: The First Generation despite that Another Zero-One doesn't make an appearance in this season. * Shattered Realities is the first season to have at least one or two representatives from previous Kamen Rider seasons excluding Zi-O and Zero-One.